Canon Characters in Sword Art Online: New Aincrad
This page details information about canon characters used in the series Sword Art Online: New Aincrad, written by User FedeTkd. Kirito Kirito (キリト, Kirito?) is the main protagonist of the Sword Art Online light novel, anime and manga series. His name, Kirito, was taken from his real name Kirigaya Kazuto (桐ヶ谷和人, Kirigaya Kazuto?). "Kiri--" from Kirigaya and "----to" from Kazuto. Kirito is the boyfriend of Asuna Yuuki, and is principal character of the series Sword Art Online New Aincrad, alongside Galant. Combat Prowess One of the best fighers, if not the best, in all of the universe of New ALO, Kirito is a true testament of power, streght, adaptability, will, agility, speed, and versatility. Thought adapted to using a single sword in perfect way, due his time spent in SAO, ALO and PA, he would rather use two swords, as he unque skill, Dual Blades, allowed. While using two, Kirito can easily overpass the most dificult oponet and few characters can rival his skill. Furthermore, he carries the Sacred Sword Excaliber, the strongest weapon in the ALO-SAO universe, yet, he does not like to use it for personal gain. Abilities New ALfheim Online *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' 19000 *'MP:' 1000 Main Equipment *「Long Sword」(One Handed Straight Sword - Forged by Lisbeth, resembling Dark Repulser) *「Holy Sword Excaliber」(One Handed Sraight Sword - Reward for the quest to Jotunhaimer) Asuna Asuna (アスナ, Asuna) is a heroine and the partner of Kirito, besides his girlfriend in the Sword Art Online series. She was the sub-leader of the «Knights of the Blood» guild in «Sword Art Online». Her real name is Yuuki Asuna(結城明日奈, Yūki Asuna), and she is the daughter of the former CEO of RECTO Progress INC. Combat Prowess One of the best female fighers, if not the best, in all of the universe of New ALO, Asuna is a true testament of power, streght, adaptability, will, agility, speed, and versatility. Masterly adapted to the use of a rapier at such a speed, that she quickly becme known as "The Flash" in SAO, and New ALO, was no etception. Acording to Kirito, not even he can mach her speed at the time of thrusting her weapon. Abilities *'Level:' 95 *'HP:' 18000 *'MP:' 9500 Main Equipment *「Rapier」 Klein Klein (クライン, Kurain) is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online» and the guild leader of «Fuurinkazan» (風林火山, Fūrinkazan), one of the clearer guilds.His real name is Tsuboi Ryoutarou in the web version. He became Kirito's friend after he asked Kirito to show him how to play SAO. He then joined New ALO, where he plays as a salamander katana wielder. Combat Prowess By far one of the best katana wielders in New Aincrad, he has shown a very capable samurai, even rivaling Leafa and Kirito with just one sword. He relies on brute force and more grounded attacks as opposed to others, such as Kirito and Galant, who rely more on nimble movements that often elevated them above their enemies. Nevertheless he does not lack in athleticism and is incredibly fearless. Abilities New ALfheim Online *'Level:' 95 *'HP:' 18000 *'MP:' 9500 Main Equipment *「Karakurenai」(Katana) Leafa Kirigaya Suguha (桐ヶ谷直葉, Kirigaya Suguha?) is the cousin and adoptive sister of Kirigaya Kazuto. She is raised along with him as his sister. She is an accomplished kendo practitioner following in her grandfather's wishes. She later takes up VRMMORPG playing in «ALfheim Online», as Leafa (リーファ, Rīfa?), a Sylph warrior. Combat Prowess By far one of the best katana wielders in New Aincrad, she has shown a very capable at the time of fighing, specialy by ading the fact that she is a kendo aprentice, and one of the finalists in a Kendo championship. She is also one of the fastest Sylphs at flight, and use this to her advantage. Abilities New ALfheim Online *'Level:' 95 *'HP:' 18000 *'MP:' 9500 Main Equipment *「Sylph Katana」 Eugeo Eugeo (ユージオ, Yūjio) is a protagonist and Kirito's best friend and partner in «Project Alicization». Combat Prowess Knowing battle his whole life, Eugeo is a warrior first and foremost and willing to fight until the very end if need be. Following his training as a swordsman, a later a valet, and at last a Integrity Knight, Eugeo grows to become an extremely formidable warrior. He shows impressive ability in using a single-sword.Despite being impulsive in his actions, Eugeo's fierceness on the field of battle is his truest weapon that allows him to take victory against his enemies and shows just what kind, and how skilled, of a warrior he is. Abilities *'LvL:' *'HP:' *'MP:' Main Equipment *「Blue Rose Sword」(One Handed Straight Sword) Sinon Sinon(シノン, Shinon) is a skilled VRMMO player in «Gun Gale Online» and «ALfheim Online». Her real name is Asada Shino (朝田詩乃, Asada Shino). She is nicknamed Hecate in GGO, after her gun «PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II», a rare .50 caliber anti-materiel sniper rifle. She is one of the main characters of the Phantom Bullet Arc and the first female player that Kirito met in GGO. She plays GGO to overcome her trauma concerning guns. After joining «ALfheim Online» she becomes a Cait Sith archer, where she is capable of hitting targets 200m away with a bow that should only shoot arrows accurately to a max distance of 100m. This bow was made by Lisbeth. Combat Prowess Her adaptability to use a rifle at either long or close distances made her a deadly archer. A fearsome opponent, at either close or long distances. Her marksmanship is deadly in it's precision and accuracy, allowing her to truly defend herself and others and take true participation within their guild. She eventually develops an expertise with the long-ranged weapon to the point where her accuracy and precision is often fatal and she takes charge as one of the lead archers in stealth situations. Abilities New ALfheim Online *'Level:' 90 *'HP:' 16500 *'MP:' 7500 Main Equipment *「Bow」 Lisbeth Without Armor = |-|With Armor = Lisbeth (リズベット, Rizubetto) is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online», where she plays as a blacksmith. She is Asuna's best friend. Her real name is Shinozaki Rika (篠崎里香, Shinozaki Rika?). Her «ALfheim Online» (ALO) avatar is a Leprechaun blacksmith. Combat Prowess Her appearence should not be underestimated. Lizbeth is by far a great mace master, and therefore a great warrior at the time of battle. She is aso seen using a shied as secondary weapon and an amour, just for this ocations. her skill are notably stronger to the use of Thunder Hammer Mjölnir. Abilities *'Level:' 90 *'HP:' 16500 *'MP:' 7500 Main Equipment *「Smith's hammer」 *「Thunder Hammer Mjölnir」 *「Shield」 Silica Silica (シリカ, Shirika) is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online». She's a dagger-wielding Beast Tamer when she first appears in The Black Swordsman hunting in the Forest of Wandering. Her real name is Ayano Keiko (綾野珪子, Ayano Keiko?). She latter joined New ALO, were she choosed to be a Cait Sith, due the abilities of that race at beast tamming adn the fact that her fetheary dragon, Pina, could also be on the game. Combat prowess Thought her size, her abilities at combat had became better sinze SAO. As choise of weapon, she uses a dagger, whius becomes hady due her small size grant her of bigger agility and quicker attacks. Abilities *'Level:' 92 *'HP:' 17000 *'MP:' 8000 Main Equipment *「Dagger」 Yui Normal= |-|Pixie= Yui (ユイ, Yui) is an Artificial Intelligence (AI), found by Kirito and Asuna around the forests of the 22nd Floor of the floating castle Aincrad. She would later become their "Daughter". Her official name is «Yui-MHCP001» (Mental Health Counseling Program 001). As a program, she does not fight on the fronlines, nor have equipment nor level. She would rather give aid in whichever informatin about the game is needed to either her "mama" or "papa". Agil Agil (エギル, Egiru) was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online». He was a veteran axe-wielder and a merchant who owns a shop in Algade, a city on the 50th Floor of «Aincrad» in SAO. His real name is Andrew Gilbert Mills (アンドリュー・ギルバート・ミルズ, Andoryū Girubāto Miruzu?) and he runs the shop «Dicey Café» in real life. Combat prowess Agil is a testament of true skill in battle. While adeptly skilled with the use of a sword, Agil's choice of weapon is the axe, which he uses with deadly purpose. Despite the axe's weight and size, Donar is able to effectively use the weapon to his advantage, being able to take out others with swifter weapons and quickly overpower his enemies with his immense strength. Abilities *'Level:' 94 *'HP:' 17300 *'MP:' 8300 Main Equipment *「Ground Gorge」(Two Handed Battle Axe) Alice Alice Schuberg (アリス・ツーベルク, Arisu Tsūberuku) is one of the heroines in the Alicization Arc and the childhood friend of Eugeo and Kirito (during his first dive into Underworld). Combat Prowess Though she had no fighting experience in the past, after her training, and later, as a Integrity Knight, the skills of Alice show impecable form, being a true testament of training and a great fighter and knight. Abilities *'LvL:' *'HP:' *'MP:' Main Equipment *「Sword」 Recon Recon (レコン, Rekon) is a Sylph player in the VRMMORPG «ALfheim Online». In real life, he is Nagata Shinichi (長田伸一, Nagata Shinichi?), a friend and classmate of Kirigaya Suguha. As Recon, Shinichi acts as Suguha's in-game character's mentor, until she surpasses him. Combat Prowess Thought his appearence and his unreliable attitude, Recon should be not under estimated Recon is a veteran in ALfheim Online and has mastered the use of daggers in combat. Her also excels at using daggers, stealth and dark magic in combat. His biggest disadvantage, however, is the inability to use Voluntary Flight makes him incapable of fighting effectively in midair. Abilites *'LvL:'85 *'HP:'16000 *'MP:'5000 Main Equipment *「Dagger」 Sakuya Sakuya (サクヤ, Sakuya) is the leader of the Sylph race and an exceptional swordswoman. She was elected as the leader of the Sylph race by popular vote (80% voice of the vote). Combat Prowess Her statistics are not very high due to her status as a Lord not allowing her to do much training. Despite her low stats, she is a formidable opponent in the Sylph dueling tournaments. Abilities *'LvL:' *'HP:' *'MP:' Main Equipment: *「Katana」 Alicia Rue Alicia Rue (アリシャ・ルー, Arisha Rū) is the leader of the Cait Sith. She was elected for the position of leader by popular vote. Combat Prowess Unknown Abilities *'LvL:' *'HP:' *'MP:' Main Equipment: *Unknown Eugene Eugene (ユージン, Yūjin) is the head of the Salamander armed forces and later the New Aincrad clearing army. He was considered the strongest player in ALfheim Online until he was defeated by Kirito Combat Prowess Eugene skill on sword had made him legend among the players of ALO. Due he being a Salamander, phisical strengh is is atribute, then so, the strongest he is known as the most powerful player of ALO. This acompanied by his sword, Demoinic Sword Gram, make him a very strong player, rivaling Kirito, Galant, and even Hao. Abilities *'LvL:'96 *'HP:'19000 *'MP:'1000 Main Equipment: *「Deminic Sword Gram」(Two Handed Straight Sword - Second strongest weapon in ALO) PoH PoH (プー, Pū?) is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in Sword Art Online as well as the leader and founder of the red guild: «Laughing Coffin». He is also Galant's archennemy and the reason he is a player killer. Combat Prowess PoH is by far the best warrior among Lauthing Coffin. He is capable of ussing his dagger as it would be "an extention of his arm. Still his skill with dagger pales in comparison to his abilitie with sword, which could match even a two sword wielder as Kirito and Galant. Abilities *'LvL:'? *'HP:'? *'MP:'None Main Equipment: *「Mate Chopper」(One Handed Large Dagger) *「Demonic Sword」(One Handed Straight Sword) Kibaou Kibaou (キバオウ, Kibaou?) is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online». He speaks with a Kansai dialect accent, and is other of galants direct enemies. He later joine New ALO, as a gnome. He latter joined the guild of Hao where he serves as one of his Liteutants among his right hand men. Combat Prowess A soldier by profession, Kibaou possesses formidable combat skills, able to match and overcome high-tier fighters. Kibaou uses his cunning as a means of besting physically strong opponents and is quick to exploit weaknesses presented by his enemies to gain the upper hand. His swift and deadly skills, coupled with his incredible cunning lead him to be proof of the capability of a soldier. His combat skills allow him to face the strongest players. Abilities *'LvL:'95 *'HP:'18500 *'MP:'9000 Main Equipment: *「Crocea Mors」(One Handed Straight Sword) Category:Canon